But It's NOT Incest
by EmoSakura95
Summary: We're not really siblings. And it's not really incest. But it keeps life interesting for me and Gaara. Because it's a secret. But Sasori is another story. With him it's sorta kinda half incest. Just don't tell. GaaSakuSaso AU
1. Chapter 1

_Honestly_

_I didn't think Everything would be this messed up. _

_I swear. I tried my best to end it. _

_But my life just became more entangled with his. _

_What do I do. I can't just stop this all now. _

_I'm still way too in deep._

_I guess the only thing _

_I am able to do_

_Is stay away from you__._

_In turn,_

_Even though everything_

_Will surely _

_Shatter and Fall Apart,_

_I just have _

_That strange _

_Indescribable feeling,_

_That_

_Everything_

_Will_

_Be_

_Okay._

* * *

**Title: **_It's NOT Incest_

**Pairing: **_Well I don't fucking know, you guys need to REVIEW and TELL me WHO you WANT to SEE SAKURA WITH. If you all end up saying her brother, then I have to do it. (But she might not be with them for the WHOLE story ;) Seriously though._

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **_Sakura has to deal with her idiot friends finding out about her well kept secret. Gaara isn't really her brother. Sasori is. Sasuke and Naruto are new transfer students. Having fun has their consequences. Follow Sakura and her life in regards to her secret she shares with Gaara._

**Chapter: **_1_

**Word Count: **_A little bit more than four thousand._

* * *

Ages When the Story Start:

_**Sakura Haruno 17**_

_**Gaara no Subak**__**u* 18**_

**Sasori no Akasuna (half-brother to Sakura) 22**

**Sasuke Uchiha* 17**

**Naruto Uzumaki* 17**

**Ino Yamanaka 17**

**Shikamaru Nara 17**

**Chouji Akimichi 17**

**Hinata Hyuuga 17**

**Kiba Inuzuka 17**

**Shino Aburame 17**

**TenTen 19**

**Neji Hyuuga 19**

**Rock Lee 19**

**Temari 20**

**Kankuro 19**

**Matsuri 17**

The bolded italics are the people you will see more than the others. Starred and bolded characters are the people that Sakura will most likely end up with. And if you are to give me your preference to who you'd like Sakura to be with, then please PEOPLE REVIEW. I'm really stupid to have just registered FF reviewers, so now that I took that block off, anyone can review. Granted I can get this done in time. So please review :)

Tis for SasuSaku month (:

* * *

For as long as Sakura could remember, Gaara was the only person in the world that would constantly be on her mind. She loves him, he loves her and they have been together longer than any of her past relationships put together. GRANTED they have been together since they were introduced to each other by their fathers at a younger age, Sakura and Gaara didn't feel like they had a liking towards each other until they reached age 10 (which is still more than her previous and short lived relationship of nine months with an unnamed asshole) Before they reached the tender and even more innocent age of 10, Sakura and Gaara had this vicious little rivalry between just the two of them. To both their fathers, it was the most ridiculous thing that they had ever seen, yet the most ingenius. Why? Well, to them, it'll prove who has the better parenting skills and, who will have the more successful company when the two grow older. To their mothers, well, they just thought it was cute, hoping their feuding should transform into something more. Maybe love, or that brother-sister closeness that they seem to have. But you know, their mothers and fathers were both completely an utterly wrong when it came to the course of their relationship.

Before she and Gaara started fooling around religiously, Sakura had a total of six relationships, only two of them turning out to be serious. Gaara was never a serious person when it came to relationships despite his attitude and facial features overall. All the girls flocked towards him, never any of them catching his attention. Because of that well known fact, surprisingly, Gaara has only ever had four relationships that all ended up in shambles. Why? Well the girls complained that a) Gaara never paid attention to them b) all he wanted was rough, animalistic sex and c) they all caught Gaara staring at one person: Sakura. To them, Gaara never denied that he liked Sakura, nor did he ever accept their accusations. Why? Because Sakura was his _sister._

When Sakura turned 12, she started to notice things about guys that she never would have before at age 10, looking back at her short life. Sakura had grown in height, standing at 155 cm; she had lost all her baby fat, making her girly features look more defined. And not only that, Sakura had grown breasts; though they weren't as fully developed like some of the other girls in her class, they were large enough to catch the attention of more than half the guy population in their sixth year class of elementary school. Guys noticed her more often, obviously. Which is not necessarily a bad thing, but when it interfered with her friendship with Gaara, she decided she didn't like all the eyes on her. An example would be on a random day at school a couple years ago.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_._

_._

_Five years and three months ago_

_._

_._

_._

_A newly turned twelve year old Sakura strolled through the front door of her elementary school. It was her last year there and was more or less excited that she would be graduating and attending Suna Middle School in the spring. But she knew she shouldn't think of things like that now, it was still in the middle of the semester and she and her best friend, Gaara were still fighting in the race to be the best. Why were they fighting? Well, I guess it all started when she and her parents went over to have dinner at Gaara's house, six years ago when she turned six years old. At that age, she and Gaara were allowed to start their first year at Kiri Elementary School. It was the day before they debuted as the next generation of the Haruno and Subaku geniuses. Sakura being a crowd pleaser, proclaimed that 'She, Haruno Sakura would be the smartest kid in her class.' Gaara, of course, used to being the smarter child between him and his older siblings, Kankuro and Temari, wasn't used to this pink haired brat, stealing his spotlight. So, he did the first thing any mentally advanced six year old would do, laugh at her, and reply, 'Pft, yeah right! I'm even smarter than you in my sleep!' Sakura hated being outshone by anyone, including her older half-brother, Sasori. So, like Gaara, she did the only thing she could in such an infuriating situation. She lunged as him, landing a punch on his cheek. Gaara, not understanding the importance of NOT hitting a girl, well, he hit her back. You would think that their parents would do something to stop them from injuring each other. But no, they left them to keep hurting each other while Mikaru (Sakura's mom), Kiyotaka(Sakura's dad), Karura (Gaara's mom) and Kisuke (Gaara's dad) talked about the future of their companies. __The next day, Sakura and Gaara ended up going to school with bandages covering their faces._

_._

_._

_._

_Let's just say they had a fun time trying to make friends while looking like mummies._

_._

_._

_._

_After Sakura walked through the door, she took a left turn to look for her small locker than held her indoor shoes. Since Sakura's locker area was the in the last hallway, she had to walk a couple minutes in silence before getting there. Though, I wouldn't say she was walking in silence, there were other people that littered the area gossipping and copying homework. Reaching her destination, Sakura felt a weird aura that was close, freaking her out. But she decided to ignore it for now, since school was definitely her biggest priority. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Sakura strode past her locker and ran into a wall. But the wall was too soft and not to mention too close to her locker. Looking up, Sakura met sea foam green eyes that were just about the same as her own. "Ohayo Gaa-chan" Gaara glared at the pinkette for continuing to call him by the ridiculous nickname she gave to him not so long ago. But nonetheless, seeing her smiling face, made him drop the scowl to nod at her statement. Sakura rolled her eyes and replied, "Gaa-chan, you are so anti-social!"_

_Gaara snorted and said, "Whatever, it's not like anyone but you cares that I don't talk to them." Sakura pouted and spun on her heel to open her locker. Instead of seeing her shoes, Sakura found a pile of envelopes spewing from the small containment unit. Seeing that she had more letters than yesterday made Sakura sigh in annoyance. It was always like that since the second day of being twelve. Before, guys would only come up to her, to ask if they could borrow her homework or if she wanted to hang out during break. And that was only like three or four guys in one month. Now, it was triple that amount in less than half that time period. Not only did it creep her out, it pissed Gaara off that he wasn't able to get any time with Sakura unless they were at home. But home alone time was even less than what they had at school. Sakura's parents wanted her to take all sorts of unnecessary activities. Starting with etiquette lessons, Sakura also learned conversational french, english and chinese since most of her father's clients were of those nationality and ended with ballroom dancing. You can see how they all add up. At parties, Sakura would converse with the client's children and entertain them; maybe not only parties, Sakura could eventually go traveling, meeting people around the world._

_Gaara, being more than a little annoyed, was furious. Sakura was having problems with the guys in their grade, and not that he would ever say it out loud, Sakura was his best friend and he couldn't stand to see her so freaked out. But before Gaara could say anything to the frustrated rosette, the bell rang, signaling the first bell of the school day. Sakura, turning to grab Gaara's hand, so they'd walk to class together, was surrounded by boys. Her outstretched hand that was meant for Gaara, was then grabbed by the school's cutest boy, Aware Keito. Sakura never really cared much for looks (45% is based on it), she looked for substance in a person; using the first through fifth encounters to determine their first impression. Let's just say she was not impressed. Neither was Gaara, who was on his butt watching his best friend get mauled by 'adoring fans.'_

_On Sakura's end, she frozen not knowing what to do. All the boys that were there, came from her class, the one next door, down the hallway, anywhere on the sixth floor. Some of them were even from the third, fourth or even fifth floor. (The floor they were on determines what year they are in. Sakura is on the sixth floor, so she is in the fifth grade-first floor is for kindergarteners)_

_._

_Keito saw Sakura's hesitation and stiffness and decided to pull Sakura away from the crowd. The other boys saw what was happening and decided to follow them, hell bent on killing Keito for taking away Sakura. Gaara stood up and glared at the receding crowd. He searched for Sakura in his surrounding area but to no avail, she wasn't there. TO add to his anger, the tardy bell rang, indicating any student that wasn't in their seat before that bell, was tardy. Though this has happened only twice since Sakura turned 12, he was getting to be more agressive towards those who got within a 5 meter radius. Gaara stopped his thoughts and ran up the five flights of stairs, turned left and raced down the corridor to see his classroom door close shut._

_Sakura was pulled into the classroom, and away from the fanboys, but it didn't help that a) the boy she was with was aso a fanboy and b) all the fangirls for Keito-san were glaring at her. She didn't understand why until she saw her hand stil in his. Seeing that, Sakura immediately let go of him and started walking towards her seat. The tardy bell rang, but her teacher wasn't in the room. It became an occurrence on the first day of the school year after introduction. Since that wasn't shocking, what was, was Gaara wasn't in the classroom before the bell rang. 'Gaa-kun... Where are you?' she asked herself. The door opened, and her prayers were answered, Gaara burst through the door, with sweat beading his forehead. "Gaa-kun!" she exclaimed. Just as she was going to jump at Gaara for making her worry, Sakura was stopped by Aware Keito, who didn't like being ignored._

_"Ohayo Sakura-san!" he greeted. Sakura sweatdropped at his persistency, but couldn't help but feel special that he was talking to her in such a formal manner. "You may not know me, but my name is Aware Keito. If I'm correct, then we have been in each other's classes since we were in the third grade." Sakura nodded, not sure what else to do. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara regain his breath. She was glad that her best friend was okay, but didn't enjoy the frown that adorned his face. In her head, Sakura screamed out, 'Gaa-kun! Why are you making that face? IT's so hard for you to get someone to like you if you have that face all the time!' On the inside, even though she screamed murder, Sakura's outer expression was smiling and happy. And that was a good thing for Aware Keito. For he was going to finally confess his love to a Haruno Sakura. "Ano, Sakura-san," that had gotten Sakura out of her thoughts and he continued, "Ever since I met you in the third grade, I couldn't stop thinking about you!" Sakura's eyes widened at his confession. As did his fangirls. Gaara and the their silver haired teacher, who decided to show up, as well. "Please! Go out with me!" At that point, Sakura had no idea what to think, he wasn't the first person to confess, but he didn't do it using flowers and chocolates to butter her up or through a letter. Gaara, still standing at the door growled at Aware, not even caring that everyone in the room heard._

_Keito could plainly see that Gaara had a crush on Sakura. She may not notice it right off the bat, but it's definitely noticeable, with the way he treats her compared to the other girls in the class. Keito really did have feelings for Sakura. On his first day of third grade, he didn't think anything would be any different than the last year, minus more homework and some people he had never seen in his class. But he was wrong when he bumped into Haruno Sakura. She was unlike the other females in the class, Sakura didn't fawn or pine after him, she kept her distance and only talked to him when necessary. It was a breath of fresh air to him that not all girls are scary. Seeing her surrounded by all those boys back at the entrence made him realize that she wasn't that dissimilar to him. They were the same in that sense, with having fangirls and boys chasing them, making them feel uncomfortable. The day she turned twelve, he noticed that Sakura was being tailed by members of the opposite sex like he was. And felt empathy towards her. Now, as he stood there, Keito decided to make his move. He moved closer, one step at a time, so he would be within Sakura's air space. Which was really close. "Sakura-san..." Keito leaned down to press his lips onto Sakura's own._

_Sakura was surprised that Keito would do that. He was a genuinely nice boy, pushy at times, but he had never done anything like this. Not to her information anyways. Before she could do anything, like push him off and tell him otherwise, Keito was pulled away by an enraged Gaara, who had no intention of letting him get away with that stunt. "Gaara-kun! Stop it, you'll get in trouble!" Gaara heard Sakura's voice and released the the boy, who didn't seem to be fazed by Gaara's animosity towards him. Keito stood up and sat down at his assigned desk, while Sakura went over to calm the still fuming redhead. "Gaara, what has gotten into you?" scolded Sakura. Gaara noted that Sakura had dropped the honorific from the end of his name and it ticked him off even more than he was when Aware kissed her._

_"What's wrong with me." he said calmly. Goosebumps appeared on her arm at hearing how composed and unemotional he sounded. In a louder, chaotic tone, Gaara repeated, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME." Sakura tensed and flinched at his fury. Gaara growled and grabbed Sakura's arm, and storming out the door with Sakura following, and their silver-haired teacher watched them leave._

_Sakura, not wanting her hand to hurt anymore than it already did, reluctantly followed her best friend, wondering where he as going to take her. "Gaara-kun! Please let go of me," she begged. She saw Gaara look down at her from the corner of his eye, but it wasn't enough to stop him, in fact, it seem to enrage him even more. To Sakura, that was the ultimate act of betrayal. Gaara always listened to her. Whether or not her thoughts and feelings were idiotic, he always gave her his utmost attention. And before she knew it, tears started to pool at the corner of her eyes before they streaming down her face silently. Sakura wasn't exactly paying a close eye as to where he was taking her, but it dawned on her when she realized that Gaara was going to take her up to the roof. Sure enough, after running one flight of stairs, Sakura was standing on the roof with the redhead she had gotten close to within the past few years._

_Gaara had loosened his hold on her, giving her the opportunity to slip out of his grip, but to his surprise Sakura didn't let go. The silence was unnerving him, so he decided to start the conversation. "Sa-Sakura, I didn't mean to pull you away from class." Since he wasn't looking at her face, Gaara was at a loss for words when he saw her tears. Instead of ignoring it, like any other person of the same sex would, the redhead pulled her to his chest, letting her sob as much as she needed to. "I did this to you. I'm always making you cry or frustrated or mad. I want to know what I can do for you." Sakura's head pushed away from his chest to see the serious look on his face._

_"Gaa-kun. Just one thing." Gaara stared at her. Tears had stained her pretty face, the area under her eyes were swollen, and her nose turned slightly red. Overall, it wasn't a pretty sight, but Gaara didn't care, she was still the adorable little girl that picked on him every chance she did. So you have no idea how much shock and overwhelming desire came over him when Sakura said, "Kiss me." He thought he was dreaming, that Sakura was just puling his leg, or that she just wanted to the the taste of Keito out from her mouth. Or. He couldn't think of anything else to the reason why Sakura would want to kiss him. "Please Gaara-kun." It wasn't a question, but an order. The redhead gazed into the bright green orbs that seemed to match his own and moving his unoccupied hand, to her shoulder, Gaara reached down to press his lips softly upon her own. Sakura, who already had her first kiss, didn't want to waste any time, but she knew this was Gaara's first kiss, so she had to follow his pace. Just when she thought Gaara was going to let go, he licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She was excited that they were kissing, but for some reason, it just didn't seem like the right time. She pulled her lips away from him, only for Gaara to attack her once more. "Gaara-kun, now isn't the right time," she mumbled against his lips. Gaara froze and pulled away from her._

_Taking in his surroundings, he had no choice but to agree, "You're right Sakura." Sakura giggled at him, to which he retaliated by hissing out, "Whatever."_

_Sakura started giggling even more, escalating into full blown laughter. Gaara couldn't help but stare at her and listen to how happy she sounded through her laugh. She sounded like the wind chimes on a hot day- it was always better when you focus on it, focusing on Sakura made him forget what had happened back at their classroom. "Ne, Gaara-kun, promise me it'll be just me that you kiss." Gaara cocked an eyebrow when she asked him of that until she continued, "I'll do the same. Only if we are both not in a relationship. If either of us are dating someone else, then we can't. I really care about you. I just think that maybe it's more than that. I love you Gaara. I really do." Sakura was, by now, blushing. It was something that she had kept from Gaara since she met him. She liked him for a completely different reason that girls liked him. Sakura was the only one he ever opens up to. Never has he gone to talk to his mother, father or older siblings. Maybe because they were the same age and they have been together for a long time. Or maybe because he didn't fall into peer pressure when his guy friends were complaining that girls had cooties and he should stay away from her. She was grateful for him. Whatever it was, Sakura didn't want to lose Gaara, as a friend or anything else. "You don't have to agree Gaar, I'm just being selfish."_

_"No." Sakura gasped when she heard that one word slip from his lips. Gaara usually agreed with, unless it had something to do with him that was certainly not true. It meant a lot to her that Gaara was easily accepting of her proposition, and before she saw what hit her, Gaara's face was closer to hers than it was supposed to be. He was breathing her air and she was breathing his. "We can start this promise here," Gaara had extended his pinky towards her, knowing she a) loved doing this and b) would agree. "I, Subaku no Gaara, promise to Haruno Sakura, that if and only if I'm not dating someone, I promise to only kiss her."_

_Sakura grinned at Gaara's words, latching her own pinky onto his, she responded with, "And I Haruno Sakura, promise that if I am not dating anybody, then the only person that will kiss shall be Subaku no Gaara." They lifted their pinkies up and down a couple times then let go, signaling the end of the promise ceremony. "Thank you Gaara-kun" Sakura jumped up into Gaara's arms all while pressing her lips onto his._

_What she didn't expect was her older brother to bust through the roof's entrance door screaming out, "SAKURA-HIME!"_

_Sakura and Gaara sweatdropped. Pushing away from each other, they both muttered, "Sasori-nii-chan."_

* * *

Abruptly sitting up, Sakura rubbed her eyes, wondering out of all the memories that she had, she had to dream about that one. It was strange, even though she and Gaara had the weirdest relationship, it was still strong. They were best friends. They were fuck buddies. But they also loved each other. Yet for some reason, Sakura coudn't say they were lovers quite yet. Gaara was still the anti-social character. Just not with her around. As the years have gone by, both Sakura and Gaara have lived up to their pinky promise, only 'kissing' each other when they both weren't in a relationship. During that time, Sakura and Gaara had modified the rules. If only one of them were in a relationship, then it'd be okay if that person to start the kiss. Surprisingly, she wasn't the one to propose the idea, it was Gaara. And now that she thought of it, she and Gaara cheated on their past boyfriends and girlfriends. A lot.

When Sakura looked down at her clock, it read 7:55 and school starts at 8:15. "Fuck... I'm going to be late." Sakura had uttered that with such a nonchalant tone, that it didn't even seem like she cared that she was going to be late for the first day of the last year of high school. Truth is, she doesn't. The week before, she had attended senior orientation. They discussed what would be going down and what you should do before choosing the college they were to attend in the following spring. Along with that, they were given their schedules for the new year. Turns out Sakura would be having Hatake Kakashi as her homeroom teacher. Hatake Kakashi was her fifth grade homeroom teacher. And on the last day of the school year for her class, he had said, to Sakura and Gaara more so, _"Because of you little twits, I'm going to start teaching over at Konoha High School. Don't be surprised if I end up being your homeroom teacher for one or all of those years. I remember every single one of your faces. So if you happen to be in my high school class after about three years, expect more homework" and he had said all that with a smile. _And due to the luck of the draw, Sakura now has Kakashi for all four years of her high school education. He was true to his words too. Sakura always had seven extra pages of homework. At first she was annoyed that only she had extra in his homeroom and english class, but those seven pages were always something they learned the day before. But i guess it didn't help that Sakura had to find the pieces in a scavenger hunt during the school day.

Anyways, Sakura finally got her ass out of bed to perform her morning routine. She didn't have enough time to take a shower so she washed her face with a clean washcloth lathered up by the scent of mint from her favorite bar of soap. When she was done, Sakura slipped into the regulatory girl's spring uniform. It was a navy blue blazer with the senior emblem stitched onto the left breast pocket, underneath was a cream colored long-sleeved button up shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned. The pleated skirt was the same color as the blazer, navy blue, with two pockets on each side of her waist, the end of the skirt reaching mid-thigh. TO top it all off the tie hung loosely around her neck Grabbing her brown bag that all the students carried, she ran down the steps and into the kitchen to take the lunch she made the night before out from the fridge. As she was about to exit out the door, a familiar redhead blocked her path, his eyes glinting with lust. "Uh, Sorry Nii-chan, not right now." Her proclaimed Nii-chan frowned and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sakura-hime, that's rude. You didn't even know what I was going to say." Sakura sighed, and motioned with her free hand for him to continue. "I was going to offer you a ride! I figured you were going to be late since you didn't wake up at your usual 6 am." Sakura's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she heard him say that. "But, I need a kiss." Never mind, the lit up tree, Sakura's eyes screamed bloody murder. She was not in the mood to play any of his games. She was going to be late for school dammit. "PLEASE SAKU-Chan?" Her brother gave her the most adorable puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. Sakura couldn't resist them, so she pecked her brother on the lips before grabbing the keys from his hand and dragging him to the garage.

"Let's go Sasori-nii-chan." Sasori glared at her and she knew exactly why. It was a pathetic attempt. Even though it is wrong to kiss your brother in that way, it is also wrong for him to LIKE you in that way. So they are kinda even. But they aren't completely blood related though. Sasori was her father's only son from his first marriage. After his first wife died when Sasori was three years old, her dad decided to get married to his high school sweetheart, who still had feelings for him as well. They hit it off, two months later, they got married and three years later, a baby Haruno Sakura was born. When she was born, it was no surprise that Sasori was highly protective of her, since she cured him of his loneliness, but he felt more than just that brother sister love. And she, her father and mother knew that. Which is one of the reasons why they decided to introduce Sakura to Gaara, so Sakura wouldn't go for her half older brother. Sasori complained, but agreed when he saw Gaara for the first time, and if he were still able to get kisses on the lips from his 'Sakura-hime.'

Sasori and Sakura then entered his new Lexus, and within less than a second, they pulled out from the garage in the direction of her high school.

.

.

.

**{End}**

* * *

**Right. So those who decided to stick to this story is probably wondering why there are two copies of It's NOT Incest. Let me explain. So I kinda went on this hiatus and along the way, I got an epiphany and now I sorta have a better idea of what I had before. Don't get me wrong, I don't have this huge elaborate plan like most FFs have when the first get into this, well actually, yeah I did but look what it did to me. I'm rewriting a masterpiece I swear I had down. =(**

**It's still up there so you can feel free to see the changes between the two stories.**

**I am currently still figuring the pieces and then in the future how to put the puzzle together. If updating is slow. I sincerely apologize. Those that get this e-mail about my update be sorely disappointed up until the fifth chapter. Which may take longer than expected since I got all this summer work I have to work on. Sucks right. Yeah.**

**BUT i will still go by what my initial plans for the story are. I won't reveal that for a while. I'm curious though. Who do you think Sakura should be with? **

**If I get at least 5 reviews for every chapter up until the new ones that you have yet yo see, then I will do something special.**

**Please do so. It warms my heart to see such love from readers everywhere.**

**EmoSaks**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is a new chapter of **But It's NOT Incest **and I am glad to say that this is going swimingly :) I want to thank my readers new and old from the bottom of my heart. Because I really love the story, I just didn't have any inspiration despite summer time. I reread everything and saw what was wrong so now I'm back. For you old readers, you may see things that are considerable different. And like I said, feel free to compare since the old version is still up there.

By the way, what do you think of the cover picture? I couldn't find anything AU of all 3 main characters, nor was that in color so I had to make do with that image.

**missblackrose123**: thank you for reviewing! And maybe so ;D about the SasoSaku pairing. To be honest, I like Sakura with Sasori more than I do Gaara so watch out! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**: Thank you for the gorgeous review! :) I always love reading longer reviews about my fics! And yeah :3 Gaara is such a sweetie pie, because some of the fics i read, if Gaara isn't mean or tough, he is a sweet little panda bear :) SO look out for any nicknames! But those FFs are usually crack fics... Shhh. Haha but yeah I like SakuGaar fics, but there are never a lot of them. And this hasn't been labeled as a SakuGaa or SakuSaso fic yet, which won't happen to the very end. They really should get together, but remember that their friends think they're siblings. That'd just be weird seeing a friend going out with another friend when they were supposedly siblings don't ya think? Hahah thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Yuuki-Hime 2097: **Thank you for reviewing Yuuki-Hime! :D I'm ecstatic to know that my original It's NOT Incest version has loyal readers! Thank you for reviewing and reading and I will do my best to finish this story! :) Also thank you for loving it! This chapter's for you, you loyal reader you! Enjoy this chapter as well!

**Guest: **Thank you for reading! I'm glad you are liking this :) I love love love Gaara and Sasori too! I'm sorry about the huge paragraphs! They do look daunting on the site, so I'll tone it down a bit! I had a problem like this on my first version of this :/ I'll try my best to make them readable, so look out for them in the next chapter! If it's still a problem in this chapter, then don't hesitate to review or PM me. It's not any trouble at all! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**96bittersweetblackcat: **Thank you for reviewing! You make 5! So you are the reason why I update sooner! :D Thank you for your lovely review! I try to be detailed because some stories are really under detailed. There are really a lot of things I want to reveal to you readers, but I honestly don't want to tell all the secrets! Well this has more details about Sakura Gaara and Sasori plus some other characters we all know and love! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) And hopefully the rest of this FF that I will totally finish. Thanks for reading!

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha: **Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to do my best to have Sakura with both Gaara and Sasori! I love them both separately, and separately with Sakura so this will definitely be a challenge for me! By the time you read this, the chapter will already be up and hopefully my story will be to your standards. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Time to kick it in gear! But im going to just warn ya'll this seems like a filler. But it'll change after the filler part is done.**

* * *

Sakura sat in her brother's car, resting her head on her hand which was stationed on the arm rest to her right, a frown etched onto her face. Her school was coming up close in her line of vision, with minutes to spare, so she didn't really have to worry about being late. Since her homeroom teacher happens to be Hatake Kakashi, she really doesn't have trip balls over it. Why not? Because Kakashi is notorious for being late all the time. The class usually spends the first 30 minutes of their time socializing before Kakashi decides to show up. Sakura knows this very well since he used to be her 5th year homeroom teacher as well. Even in primary school, there was much speculating about what Kakashi does before he gets to homeroom everyday.

.

_When she was in her first year in high school, whispers and rumors were passed along that stated Kakashi and Anko were getting freaky since both are usually late to their first classes as well. But Sakura was really one of the only people to know what Kakashi does before school. Once day, she was running late because both her parents were out on a business trip and Sasori was staying over at a friend's house and somehow, her alarm clock didn't go off. It was ten minutes past the time the tardy bell rang. So even if she left just then, she would still be late. But not before Kakashi got there. Hopefully. Sakura is about 14 years old and a first year, so she has no car and the train station was far away, at least 15 minute car trip, so there was only one way to get there. By walking._

_The school was really only 20 minutes away from her house if she took the long way around. There was a short cut to the school trough an alleyway, and it cut the initial time it takes the long way in half. So instead of being 20 more minutes of being late, it was only ten minutes later than what she could have been. Around the shortcut, there was a cemetery nearby that was five minutes away from the school. As she was passing by the cemetery, she saw a familiar head of spiky silver hair standing in front of two tombstones. It was Kakashi, her homeroom teacher and he was just standing there in front of the two stones that had names engraved onto them. Perhaps a lost lover? Or his parents? She might never know, since Kakashi never really talked about his own life. She decided to find out who exactly Kakashi goes to visit that was so important that put his job in jeopardy everyday. Silently as she could, the pinkette walked quickly in hopes that she could catch a glimpse at who Kakashi was visiting without disturbing the graves around her. She got about five feet away, close enough to see whose names were on the stones before Kakashi turned around._

_The silver-haired man did not expect to see one of his students in a cemetery, especially not one of his more excellent ones skipping to school to see what he was doing before he arrived in class. "Well well well. What do we have here?" Sakura took a step back in hopes that she could get away from her teacher before he tried to turn her in. But he stopped her with his words before she could even turn around to make a break for it, "Don't even think about it Sakura. That wouldn't be a smart thing to do for one of Konoha's brightest would it?" Sakura wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question, so she settled on looking down then shaking her head. _

_She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this situation. Her best bet was to tell the truth and say she was heading to school when she saw him standing there and wanted to ask if he would kindly accompany her to their homeroom. That last part was total bull, but it was mostly correct. Plus there was no harm in asking, Kakashi wasn't a bad teacher to say no then turn her into the principal's office. "Ano, Kakashi-sensei, I was just getting to school!" Rubbing the back of her head she continued with, "I woke up late and took this short cut since the train station was so far away and no one was home to take me to school. I saw you and ..." Sakura wasn't sure to say for the last part because it was just plain weird to ask your teacher if he wanted to walk to school with her.  
_

_"And you wanted to know why I'm always late to homeroom, am I right?" Hearing his voice, Sakura looked up and saw Kakashi's eye, the one that wasn't covered up by the eye patch, crinkled. Which usually means he's smiling. WHAT. No, not really. Yes. Sakura couldn't lie to her teacher like that, so she had no choice but to tell the truth."_

_"I really did come to find out why, but I really did wake up late. I saw you and wondered who exactly is so important for you to almost lose your job everyday." Kakashi chuckled and walked forward towards her to lightly pet her head. _

_His eye crinkled again, "I believe you Sakura. Since you are about halfway through homeroom, why don't I tell you about my two friends." Sakura looked down at his hand when he extended it towards her. Lightly smiling, she took it and kneeled down as Kakashi did in front of the two stones. They read **Uchiha Obito** and **Sato-Uchiha Rin**. Uchiha was the last name of one of the richest companies in Japan. The Uchiha family was a clan in the samurai era that produced samurai to protect the daimyos, who were feudal lords that ruled the lands. But as the years went by, the Uchiha clan started to focus more into the business world when the use of samurai started to decline. And in less than a decade, the Uchiha family reached the top of business, no other group coming even close to surpassing them. So the question was, how exactly did Kakashi get into the world of the Uchiha? They were a private group and most of their children are home-schooled. _

_Kakashi cleared his throat and brought Sakura out of her thoughts. A tinge of pink appeared on Sakura's cheeks and the older man took this as his que to start. "You probably know of how the Uchiha were very recluse clan. And most of their children were home-schooled," Sakura nodded, already knowing the information that he had given her, "Well the thing is, that all changed when an Uchiha couple had a child named Obito. They didn't expect him to be so different from the rest of the Uchiha children. This child was more expressive about his feelings than most children of the Uchiha. Not only that, he wasn't as intelligent as the rest. Of course they didn't know he had any capabilities at the time, but that's for later. You see he was persecuted for being different. And instead of being home-schooled with the rest of the children, he ended up being sent to a private boarding school._

_"At the same time, I was a young boy who had lost his father, one of the only family members I had left. I was passed on to one of my father's close friends. According to him, my father wanted me to attend the same prestigious school that he had attended when he was my age. I accepted because I respected my father and because it was his will for me to do so. I went to school there when I was about 8 years old. There I met my best friend. His name was Obito." Sakura's eyes flickered to the gravestone. _

_"We started out as roommates, we stayed in room 7 on the first floor. Then I learned that he was to be in all my classes. All my classes were honors classes and I didn't think much of it because Uchiha were supposed geniuses. But what surprised me the most was his laziness and how he was able shirk all of his duties as an honor student. He refused to do any of his work and the only things he really focused on was sports. Mainly soccer and basketball. I thought that he was nothing more than the stereotypical stupid jock that didn't care about school._

_"In fact, that's exactly what it seemed liked for the first half of the year." Sakura tilted her head to the side, not exactly understanding what he means by that. "But what had happened was, we got a new dorm mate that lived across from us. Her name was Sato Rin. She lived alone in room 8, she was a scholarship student earning the highest marks on the entrance exams. It was strange to get a new student in the middle of the school year, but we learned that she had been on the waiting list to get into Konoha Boarding School. But in the end, they decided to give a test to all the people on the waiting list and she scored the highest out of all of the people on the waiting list. Even though she had gotten in late, Rin ended up getting a full-ride scholarship in Konoha Boarding School._

_"She moved into the room across from me and Obito. And that's when things started to change. For Obito at least. The grades that had Obito at the bottom of the class, suddenly skyrocketed and then he was second only to me. It was unbelievable. In the bad way. It was so hard to believe that Obito could earn the grades I had been earning within less than a month. I had thought he was cheating off me, because there was no way a dunce like him could be that smart. And I tried to catch him in the act of cheating. I set up video cameras in our room and left homework out so he could copy off of it, like I suspected. But it wasn't like that at all. _

_"I checked the videos, and Obito never got back to the dorm until an hour after curfew. __When he did get back, he never once looked at my homework. __He was practicing so he could make the soccer team since that was his passion. Obito was staying up until the wee hours of the morning to study and do his homework. He was genuinely a diamond in the rough that wasn't given enough credit for what he does. I never understood what drove him to do all this. To change his slacker ways into this focused character that rivaled my own at that age. It was only when he, Rin and I became grouped up together for a project in biology did I figure out what had been driving Obito all this time. It was Rin. He was in love with Rin. But there was a problem with that. Rin had a crush on me." Sakura had to slap a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't burst out laughing. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her before continuing. _

_"She had a crush on me, and I knew that the project wasn't going to go well, if Obito found out that she had a crush on me. He seemed like the person to either get really mad or really sad. I wasn't really sure which it was until we started the project. I was trying to keep all of us in line. I didn't think it was going to be a problem because one was a genius and the other was a scholarship student that seemed well grounded. But I was wrong. Obito was so smitten with Rin that it affected his ability to work. Rin on the other hand was just as smitten with me as Obito was wit her, but at least she was able to keep it in check so we can do the project. _

_"But then other issues arouse. Obito got bolder by the way, one day getting enough courage to give Rin a rose, adding another the next time we met. In the end, she ended up with 2 dozen roses by the end of the session. Rin also got bold and started leaving notes for me. They were all inconspicuous so I didn't see them until I got to my dorm room. One day, there was one in my folder and when it fell out, Obito found it. I knew what was going to transpire, and I'm going to tell you it wasn't exactly fun to deal with. First Obito acted like a sad puppy, not exactly something I had to worry about. But then he ended up not working on the project for the next couple days. I didn't find it an issue, because I know what was happening. But Rin did._

_"And then the anger stage became prominent for the rest of the time we were working. He did little things like getting into arguments with me. He stopped giving Rin roses. What really took the cake was when Obito found me on campus when I was having lunch, then punched me on the face." Sakura's eyes widened when she heard about Kakashi's younger life. _

_"Naturally, that wasn't something I would be okay with, and I ended up slugging him in the face as well. As you can probably guess, it turned into an all out brawl that got us both into the principal's office. We didn't get in serious trouble, but he and I landed detention for about a month which seemed like forever back then. _

_"Long story, he and I got to know each other. We became the best of friends. And after that month was over, he and I decided to add Rin to the mix. We didn't fight for her or anything. In the end, and I mean the very end, when we graduated, Rin chose Obito. And to be honest, I think I started to really like Rin."_

_"My feelings started to get complicated as my life progressed, I knew that Rin still hadn't fully gotten over me. Unrequited love got the best of her as well as me. When the day of my two best friends came, I didn't know what I was going to do. I had fallen in love with her. And that was a dangerous feat. by itself. Moments before the wedding, something was wrong with Rin, it seemed like she was having last minutes regrets about getting married to Obito. Obito didn't know about it until long after their wedding. As the best man, I made it my duty to talk to her and knock some sense into her. _

_"When I got to see her, I was definitely speechless. She was beautiful. Radient and someone I will never be able to spend my life with as she belonged to Obito. Rin saw me and started bawling once more. I didn't know what to do. I just kept staring at her and at one point she ended up in my arms telling me that she loved me but she loved Obito too and didn't know what to do. It took much willpower to tell her that she should pick me instead. _

_"But I was just being selfish. So instead, I told her to pick Obito. He loved her the most. And changed the most for her. He would do anything for her. And he loved her for her. _

_"And yet, I had to tell her how I felt too. So I did. She started to cry again. But I said it wouldn't be fair to Obito. And she stopped. _

_"In the end, she married our best friend with no regrets. _

_Sakura's eyes widened once more at his confession and couldn't help but let out a soft "Aww" Kakashi looked at her with a sympathetic look, but didn't expect a ball of pink to go flying at him, arms around him. Sighing, Kakashi, pat her back and pushed her back to see a couple tears leak from her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, you don't have to tell me anymore! Can we please just go back to class. I feel like I'm intruding on you and your personal life."_

_Kakashi looked at her tearstained face before nodding. "You aren't intruding in on my personal life. But if you still want to know what happen, just see me sometime after school. Besides I think I need to get this off my chest. And I really don't trust anyone else with this information anyway," Sakura started laughing and gave her long time teacher a soft smile. _

_._

_._

_._

But Sakura never went back to see Kakashi about the rest of his past. It just didn't feel right, asking him about something so personal like that. She was again lost in her thoughts until the car stopped. She was in front of her school and it seemed that the first bell had just rung with all the students heading for the entrance to the auditorium. The rosette was just about to get out of the car before Sasori pulled her back into a passionate kiss. Sakura was about to pull back before the redhead cupped her ass, to pull her closer. The girl's eyes widened before grabbing a handful of his messy locks and deepening the kiss, letting her tongue do a forbidden dance with his own. It was so wrong, but it still felt so so good. She let a hand brush the front of his pants to tease him, which was responded with a lustful groan.

Sakura felt herself get even more lost in the passion until she heard the second bell rang. She pulled back, but Sasori's lips attached themselves to her neck. His tongue nibbling on a certain spot that made her arch into his body in pleasure. The pinkette knew what he was trying to do but was too late in detaching him from her sensitive flesh. Sakura took a mirror from her pocket and saw the dark purple mark deeply ingrained to her skin for all to see.

Something dangerous flashed in her eyes and she whipped her head around to see a chuckling redhea, "SASORI! This is going to be on me all day!" The readhead did nothing but smirk at her frustration. "Don't just sitting there looking all smug! Why would you do this?" She yelled moving her head to the side to point to his creation.

Amber eyes continued to gleam with mischief, "Because dear sister, art is eternal. I call that piece 'frustration', not only will that be available for viewing today, it's going to be there nice and perfect for all eyes to see. And it'll teach any onlookers to keep their eyes away from what's mine." he gave her a wink before landing another bruising kiss on her lips. Sakura rolled her eyes before exiting the car. As she ran across the campus to the gym, she heard Sasori yell, "Don't even try to get rid of it!" Sakura shook her head trying get to the gym without getting caught by anyone.

But she was out of luck when she heard two voices coming from her left side from people who are also late to the first day orientation in the auditorium. She slapped a hand over the large hickey and made a mad dash to the door. Her hand not covering the offending mark lightly grazed the door handle before someone came at her from the side knocking her down to the ground. Sakura ground her teeth together before glaring at the two just standing there not doing anything to help her. She got a good look at the two of them and saw that their eyes were too busy staring at something to pay attention. The pinkette followed their line of vision and realized that they were staring at the ginormous hickey that decorated her neck via Sasori. Outraged and embarrassed, Sakura got up herself and grabbed her bag before covering her neck once more and entering the assembly hall.

The two boys that were ogling the biggest hickey they had ever seen snapped out of it and proceeded to walk through the door that the rosette had gone through minutes before. The shorter blonde looked over to his dark haired friend, "Hey Teme, that girl had the biggest hickey I had ever seen!"

The raven haired teen snorted, "Because you've never given anyone a hickey before at all dobe." The blonde haired one started sputtering nonsense from his lips most of which were to insult the dark haired teen. As they went to the door, the raven haired one noticed a black cell phone laying on the ground. It was a plain looking iphone with no sort of decor on it whatsoever. If it belonged to the girl that had bumped into his idiotic friend a second ago, then it surprised him to see that girl who obviously dyed her hair was so plain in other items in comparison to her bright pink head. He picked it up and pocketed it, intending to give it to the female the next time he saw her. Which wouldn't be too hard with her hair color.

When they entered the main hall with rows and rows of seats, the two of them searched the area for a couple empty seats. Unfortunately, most of the seats were filled and the only seats for two were near a pink haired girl they encountered earlier and a redhead. "Hey Teme, I don't think we should sit there, I'm pretty sure that girl won't be too happy to see us..." His stoic companion grunted in reply to his friend and turning to find another place to sit.

The twosome were about to find some other seats but then a blonde woman with larger than life breasts came onto the stage and told everyone to sit down. Both teens had no choice but to make their way to the seats next to the pinkette and her friend.

.

.

.

Sakura stomped into the gym angrily, making her way to the seat in the way back next to a familiar face. When she sat down, her friend to turned to face her, an eyebrow raised "What's got you so mad Sak?" Gaara sweatdropped when his friend turned her head slowly and mechanically to give him a nasty look. He then saw that she was holding a hand to the other side of her neck, which was quite concerning to him. "Hey, why are you covering your neck?" As he asked that question, Sakura's glare turned into an embarrassed flush across her face. The rosette turned her head so that the part of her neck that she was covering would be closer to him. Gaara grabbed her wrist and looked to see what she was covering. Gaara's eyes narrowed when he saw the dark blotch cover a good portion of the tender flesh. Sakura still hadn't turned to stare him in the eye yet, but she knew he was angry.

Gaara was upset that she wasn't paying attention to him and grabbed her to chin to look him in the eye. Her face was still red, but in her eyes, not only did he see embarrassment, he also saw shame. Sighing, Gaara released her chin, then ran a hand through his messy locks. "Gaara, I ..." But as she was going to apologize, their school principal came onto the stage telling any unseated students to take a seat. Following that, someone's hand made its way onto her shoulder, asking if the two seats next to her were taken. She turned around to tell them that they weren't, but then she saw that they were the two idiots she bumped into in front of the gym entrance.

The blonde one started rubbing his head, giving a nervous laugh while his friend did nothing but scoff. The blonde one elbowed the raven headed teen, who retaliated and smacked him upside the head. "TEME!"

Sakura gaped at their idiocy, and as she was going to tell them to 'sit the fuck down,' the principal that she knew all too well screamed through the microphone at what seemed like the two people in front of her. "UZUMAKI NARUTO! WILL YOU AND YOUR FRIEND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN SO I CAN START THIS ASSEMBLY!" Everyone in the gym, when they finally got their hearing again turned around to see who their principal was referring to. All their eyes locked onto the blonde haired idiot and his introvert companion, who were clearly the only ones still standing. Girls started ogling them and guys sneered at them in jealousy.

The blonde one scratched his the back of his head again and yelled back to the big-chested principal, "SORRY BAA-CHAN!" And he quickly sat down punching his friend in the arm, "That's for being a bastard, Teme!"

The principal yelled at him once more, "DON'T CALL ME BAA-CHAN! I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Sakura scoffed knowing how old her principal really was, despite her young looks. But what drew her attention was the two boys bickering like an old married couple.

Sakura lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow still openly staring at the two boys. If she didn't know any better, they could be gay. Or maybe two people with opposite personalities that are friends. She couldn't stop looking at them, but her eye was attracted to something else, when the redhead beside her slid an arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder enjoying his warmth until she felt his warm breath against her neck. It didn't take too long before she felt his slick wet tongue against the shell of her ear. "Gaara, there's people next to us!" she whispered.

Gaara let out a 'tch' before nuzzling her neck. "Like I care. Like Sasori cared that there could have been people watching when he gave you that in the car," he said referring to the dark blotch on her neck. Sakura lightly shivered loving the feeling of his tongue against her neck. She then felt him lick her pulse.

"Gaara! What are you doing! I don't need another one of those!" She bit her lip to hide her moan. "You are so dead!" But she couldn't help but sigh when he continued to lick then suck her neck in a continuous loop."

.

.

.

The two boys known as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, were well aware of what the redhead was doing to the pinkette. It didn't take long to realize when the blonde one heard a tiny whimper come out from the girl's lips. His eye twitched in annoyance, wondering how these were the only two seats left in the building. He leaned in toward his friend whispering, "Hey man, switch seats with me!" quite loudly.

The raven haired teen scowled at him, "No fucking way, Naruto." Naruto started whining at him, begging his friend Sasuke to switch seats with him. Sasuke ignored him the third time around after telling him to "Watch and learn, so he can please a woman himself." when the girl let out a soft moan that reached their ears loud and clear. Both boys tensed up, not knowing what to do in this type of situation. They couldn't move seats since there were none to move to and if they did move, they'd have to face the wrath of the hot-tempered principal that was familiar with Naruto. At the same time, they couldn't stay there. Although it was hot, they couldn't just sit there while a pink haired chick gets pleasured by her boyfriend.

IN the end, the two had no other choice but to sit there through the assembly while the couple did their business. But that didn't stop Naruto from whining about it to his friend Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand was to annoyed by his friend to be uncomfortable with pinky and red making out near him. Yet, it still bothered him.

.

Sakura kept biting her lip to keep a moan from escaping her lips. It was risky for her and Gaara to be doing these types of things in public, but they still did it anyways. But it was getting to be difficult for her to control her reactions. She's a moaner for sure. What bothered her the most about what they were doing was they were definitely loud enough for the two next to them to hear. But there were no indication that they could hear. Her breathing became labored and a bit of drool began to pool around the corner of her lip. Finally Gaara detached himself from her neck, leaving a soft kiss against his work of art. Sakura didn't dare look at him, knowing that if she did, shouldn't be able to control herself. Instead, she took out her handheld mirror to see what kind of damage Gaara dealt onto her. When she saw the results, Sakura nearly blew a fuse. His little love bite turned out to be larger than the one Sasori had left on the other side of her head.

She had head giggling and turned her mirror to see who it was. It wasn't Gaara, though he was smirking at her. She turned the mirror to the other side to see if it was the two spectators that bumped into her earlier. It wasn't them either. When she put the mirror down, she realized that it was the two teenagers sitting in front of her. They didn't seem to be any older than first years, it didn't really concern her to what made them laugh. Then she actually heard what they were saying. All of which infuriated her.

They were talking about their principal. And her assets. Her eye twitch in memory of another time when two boys were interested in their principal for certain aspects.

* * *

Hey guys! So I said there'd be something special? Ahaha, well it'll be SakuHarem fluff! If that doesn't make sense. Then I'm sorry. For reals. So the main pairing will be GaaSakuSaso. And in every chapter there will be some fluff with Sakura and other prospective pairings! It sounds dumb yes, but for my first story,** It's NOT Incest** which new readers may not know about, I wasn't so sure about the pairing. And asked all of YOU who you wanted Sakura to be with. Since I was so indecisive, I was liiiiike okay, I'm going to pick my own pairing and then add in some little moments with other characters that the people wanted, but wasn't the ideal pair for my story. Yehh, it didn't work out.

So I'm starting it over again. Like I said haha. But this time, Sakura can either be with Gaara or Sasori. IN this chapter for the fluff, there is Sakura and Kakashi! I thought it was interesting to put. I mean, I have no idea what I really want to do for like you. Because I don't know what's interesting to other people. I mean I thought that it was interesting to me. But apparently it wasn't when I uploaded this the first time and got reviews :( Sadface. But oh well, it happens to a starving artist. Some works will be impressive, and others won't be. YUP.

Aight, so guys sorry that this took forever! I mean it was way longer than I expected to take to upload a new chapter. Thing is, I got school coming up in a couple days! And I'm freaking out because I have a bunch of summer work to get done. And I know that updates may take longer after I get the third chapter up. Ya know?

As to why I hadn't updated in more than a week, well let's say I had to be really sneaky when I was writing this chapter up. Also, I think that it had a really sloppy ending. No joke. Because I wanted to finish this chapter sooo bad and my mother had to come home at the worst possible second -_- Oh wellsies. The thing is, I got it up. And I'm fixing it up. And by the time you read this Author's note, I will have put it up!

Kay, so the agreement! I get at least 5 reviews for each chapter and I shall update sooner than expected. Possibly. This time, when you review, I want to know who next should Sakura have a fluffy romance with? I'm talking about the chapter, but I mean like for the fourth one. Yeh Yeh!

OOOH, And another thing. Who read the latest Naruto chapter this week? OMG, mind blown. Heck yeah! Oh gosh, I think I had to read that chapter multiple times before I understood what was happening! Sheesh could all speculation all this time be correct? Could Tobi, in fact be Obito? The fun loving idiot closely resembling our blonde hero? Maybe. Or he could be someone that stole Obito's right eye. Gosh, I can hardly wait for the next chapter! :) Please tell me what you think about this chapter of **But It's NOT Incest **and this week's chapter of Naruto!

Right, so this is where I part guys! So this chapter kinda funky, uhm, the next chapter might be kinda confusing too. But I promise it wil all make sense :)

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
